Paramount Stage 9
]] Paramount Stage 9 is located on the Paramount Pictures lot in Hollywood, California. Stage 9 was used in most Star Trek productions including the first seven feature films, The Next Generation and Voyager. It was used through the four year run of Star Trek: Enterprise and also housed sets for the film . 1978-1986 During its pre-production, sets for Star Trek: Phase II were slated for construction and permanent use on Stage 9. Most of Phase II's sets were completed when that series gave way to production of , at which point they were modified and expanded for use in the feature film. Stage 9 contained the primary interiors of the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|refit Enterprise]] and the ''Enterprise''-A including the main bridge, transporter room, sickbay, corridor complex, Captain Kirk's cabin and engineering. :After the first feature, the dilithium chamber was added to engineering for the climax of . The sets remained mostly unchanged for . The stage was used through for Bird-of-Prey and Enterprise-A interiors, until it was taken over for permanent use in Star Trek: The Next Generation. :Paramount Stage 8 housed the rec deck of the ''Enterprise, seen in The Motion Picture.'' 1987-1994 In , with the start of Star Trek: The Next Generation, the sets on Stage 9 underwent minor modifications, the most drastic of which being the overhaul of the engineering and main bridge sets - the latter becoming the battle bridge of the . ]] With new bridge and living quarters sets being constructed on Stage 6 for season one, Stage 9 contained the ''Enterprise-D's engineering, sickbay, crew quarters, transporter room, shuttlebay and corridor complex sets. :Sickbay doubled as the observation lounge until season two, during which the main bridge, crew quarters, Ten Forward lounge and observation lounge were built on Stage 8. Sickbay was completely rebuilt. Over the seven season run of TNG, the sets were refined - the corridors were expanded for longer tracking shots - but remained mostly unchanged even through the production of the seventh feature, . :The vast TNG interior sets were redressed for the final two original series movies, and in and respectively. Space across from the transporter room was saved for swing sets such as Troi's office and the battle bridge doubled as Data's lab and other locations, on and off the Enterprise. :Stage 8 housed the remaining ''Enterprise-D interiors used in TNG and Generations.'' Break-in On , a user on the video sharing website posted four videos entitled Stage 9 Interlopers. Consisting of four parts, the videos were shot on the night of by (at least) two fervent Star Trek fans who had broken onto the Paramount lot. Wandering through the darkened sets of Star Trek: The Next Generation (circa season one), the fans were able to light select parts of the sets, including most of the ship's display terminals and part of the warp core. Dressed in a makeshift Starfleet uniform (with white socks), one of the fans acted as the host of what was likely intended to be a homemade documentary - at one point climbing onto a sickbay biobed, then accidentally knocking it to the floor. Taking still photographs of the various "working" control panels, the fans can be heard discussing ways of removing set pieces from the stage. According the YouTube user's description of the videos, when the fans were caught, they dropped the camcorder containing the footage and fled. http://youtube.com/watch?v=K3D7pZ2iOIY&mode=related&search= 1994-2001 After their use in Generations, the sets on Stage 9 would undergo yet another revamp for their debut as the . ]] While retaining their general position, the ''Voyager interior sets were dramatically expanded, engineering gaining a large second level and sickbay expanding to include a larger doctor's office and an adjoining medical lab. The corridor complex was similarly expanded. :In its previous incarnation, engineering stood as part of the corridor complex and was often modified to represent a junction or living area. The revamp for VOY corrected this problem by making engineering its own compartment - a permanent standing set. In , Voyager's sickbay was modified for use in and again in for . The entrance to main engineering also represented the ''Enterprise''-E's library. :Stage 8 housed the remaining ''Voyager interiors used in VOY.'' 2001-2005 In , following the end of Voyager's final season, all of the sets in Stage 9 were permanently removed. , ]] Instead of being home to the interiors of the NX-01 for ''Enterprise, Stage 9 housed only that series' cave set and various swing sets. The Rura Penthe sets for the episode were constructed on Stage 9. In season four, for example, the bridge of the ''Defiant'' was built on Stage 9. Stage 9 was home to the mines of Remus in for the filming of scenes from . Following the cancellation of Enterprise in , Stage 9 was, for the first time in many years, put into use in non-''Star Trek'' productions. :Paramount Stages 18 and 8 housed all of the NX-01 interiors used in ENT. 2007 According to a news item from The Trek Movie Report website, J.J. Abrams' 2008 film, Star Trek, was - in part - filmed on Paramount's Stage 9. Set construction was scheduled to take place in , utilizing other "historic" Star Trek sound stages including Stages 8, 11, 14, 15 and 18. http://trekmovie.com/2007/05/03/trek-xi-update-no-confirmed-cast-some-shooting-at-universal/ Productions *''Star Trek: Phase II'' * * * * *''Star Trek: The Next Generation'' * * * *''Star Trek: Voyager'' * * *''Star Trek: Enterprise'' * * ( ) Sources *Judith & Garfield Reeves-Stevens, Star Trek Phase II: The Lost Series *Stephen Edward Poe, A Vision of the Future - Star Trek: Voyager *Michael & Denise Okuda, Star Trek Nemesis (Special Edition) text commentary *Michael Okuda, A Brief History of Paramount Stages 8 & 9, StarTrek.com External links * Paramount Pictures - official website * StarTrek.com - official Star Trek website Paramount Stage 09 de:Stage 9